


Three Times

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Zsasz, Barbara, and Selina’s stories of times of Oswald and Ed’s “hidden” relationship were revealed to them.





	Three Times

Oswald and Ed weren’t exactly the best at hiding their love. It started from the day they met, there were witnesses at the GCPD that swore up and down that they saw Oswald and Ed making bedroom eyes at each other.

The ones closest to Oswald could attest to this secret behavior. It seemed the closest to the two had the most to say. 

Zsasz saw a lot, being around Oswald constantly meant that he was forced to be in the middle of some odd encounters. He tried to argue that the longing looks weren’t part of the relationship, but some things were undeniable. 

Like the first time Zsasz saw Ed leaving Oswald’s room of a morning. It was an out of town business meeting, just the three men in three separate rooms. Zsasz was careful to make sure both men were in their own rooms before retiring to his own (which was right beside Oswald’s), for security of course. But when Zsasz was coming back from the ice machine in the middle of the night, he saw Ed being pulled into Oswald’s room. Thinking nothing of it, Zsasz entered his room. That night sounds of muffled gasps and groans bled through the walls into Zsasz’s room, but he tried to ignore them. It was the morning however, when Zsasz saw Ed sneak back to his room in the clothes from the night before, and a wadded up pair of underwear. He made sure not to say anything about it. 

Barbara Kean was a little different. She had eyes and ears everywhere, and was in the habit of being in the right place at the right time. Which one chilly night, brought her to the same club as the two gentlemen. Oswald was schmoozing businessmen, and Ed was right by his side. It wasn’t until they thought they were alone that things truly got interesting. 

“I saw the way you looked at him,” She recalls Ed saying, which Oswald brushed off with an eye roll. 

“Him? Are you kidding me? He’s a wet sock compared to you. You are extraordinarily handsome and intelligent, no one can compete with that.” Oswald replied, and touched Ed’s hand gently before walking over to the bar. Barbara liked to have a hand in most things, so she followed Oswald to the bar and ordered him and her a round. One round turned to two and two turned into five. While Oswald was taking down shots of vodka, Barbara was taking down shots of water. It didn’t take long before Oswald was tipsy. She was surprised that both of them held back the entirety of the night, but she did catch a glimpse of Ed pinning Oswald to the limousine seat as she stood outside of the venue pretending to fix her makeup in a compact mirror. Barbara also recalls seeing a faint bruise along Ed’s collar the next morning, but can you really believe what a criminal says? 

Young Selina Kyle had the most undeniable proof however, and it all started one rainy evening. She had gone to the Van Dahl manor to visit her friend Ivy. Upon entering, she realized just how quiet it was. She sat with Ivy for awhile, until she heard a door slam followed by Ed Nygma shouting 

“You think you can just storm off?! You’re acting like a child!” Then a door open, and a door slam once again. It wasn’t a few seconds later that the sound of glass shattering came from upstairs. 

“Should you go stop whatever’s going on up there?” Selina asked. Ivy chuckled and sat down the newspaper she was reading. 

“Stop Pengy and riddle boy? I’d do more harm stopping it. They’ll just fight and make up, like usual. You can stay here tonight if you’d like, they aren’t likely to be coming down here any time tonight.” She replied. Selina took Ivy up on that offer that night, and slept on the couch. 

When Selina woke in the morning, Ivy was awake and watering the few house plants Oswald had. 

“Is there a bathroom I can use?” Selina asked, wiping sleep from her eyes. 

“The one down here is being remodeled, so you’ll have to go upstairs. Third door to the left,” Ivy responded. So up the stairs Selina went, hoping not to wake Oswald. She counted the room and quietly opened the door, but what she saw wasn’t what Selina ever expected to start her day by seeing. 

She must’ve stepped foot into Oswald’s room which meant in front of her was Oswalds bed, where Oswald was curled up in a fuzzy blanket. But that wasn’t the out of the ordinary object, that would be the shirtless Ed Nygma laying beside him, his arm under the swaddled Oswald. A small snore from Ed told Selina that she had time to snoop. 

Some further investigating revealed that Oswald was definitely naked under that blanket, as indicated by the stack of neatly folded clothes by his bed and the robe on the floor. She realized that the drawer of the cabinet on Ed’s side of the bed was open, so she crept to that side. A quick peak in the drawer revealed a small bottle with a pop open lid and what appeared to be some kind of whip. As Selina leaned forward to investigate, the floorboard creaked under her foot and Ed shifted a bit. Selina quickly darted out of the room and back down the stairs. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Ivy commented as Selina practically ran into her. 

“You’re not going to believe this, but I think that those two up there, I think they...how do I say this?” As Selina struggled to find the right words, a smile crept onto Ivy’s face. 

“Sleeping together, I know.” Ivy said. 

“And this isn’t a surprise to you?”

“Nope, just be glad you haven’t seen them in action. Pengy gets fussy when you interrupt him in the act,”

Overall, Oswald and Ed thought they had done a pretty good job hiding their love. Little did they know, it was really the people who kept their mouths shut that kept their charade going.


End file.
